Twelve Days Of Christmas
by carla-connor-corrie
Summary: 12 OneShots of Nick and Carla's first Christmas as a couple
1. O Christmas Tree

**So from now till Christmas I'm going to upload a short Carla &Nick Christmas themed oneshot. I really hope you enjoy them.  
**

* * *

"We should put a tree up," Nick said glancing around Carla's modern flat. 

"You are aware this isn't technically your flat darlin'," Carla said, she'd never been a fan of Christmas.

"Yes but I'm fully aware that Bethany put mine up weeks ago." 

"So what are you complaining about then?" Carla said as she began to chuck things in her designer handbag.

"Carla?" Nick said leaning against the door preventing Carla from leaving the flat. 

"What?" 

"Do you even own a Christmas tree?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows. 

"I'm running late already," Carla said trying to prise his hands from the flat door handle. 

"That's a no then," Nick said keeping his grip tight. 

"Nick," Carla said bluntly. 

"Carla," he mimicked earning him a dirty look. 

"Christmas trees are over rated," Carla declared. 

"I'll do you a deal," Nick began as he snaked his arms around her waist, "you go to work, then when you get home we can go and buy you a Christmas tree." 

"One condition," Carla said as she relaxed in his arms. 

"What?" 

"It has to be black," Carla declared making Nick chuckle. 

"Deal," he said before kissing her quickly and opening the flat door allowing her to leave.

* * *

The 'Underworld' floor was buzzing; all the factory workers were talking about the festive season. Beth spoke of all the 'amazing' presents she'd purchased for Craig. She was gushing at how it was Caitlin and Craig's first Christmas as a 'couple.' 

"Less chat before Carla gets here," Aidan said sticking his head out the office door. 

"What is this?" Carla asked looking at Kate and Kirk attempting to assemble the Christmas tree. 

"We're putting a tree up Mrs Connor," Kirk said enthusiastically. 

"I have got eyes y'know," Carla snapped. 

"Oh come on Carla, where's your festive spirit?" Kate asked with a big smile. 

"The light things," Carla said wafting her hand at the fairy lights surrounding the 'Underworld' sign, "these are plenty. No more décor please," Carla stressed before walking into the factory. 

"See I never know what to buy Simon," Eva said as Beth listed the things she'd bought for Craig. 

"I have to admit I do find buying for girls easier than boys," Sinead said, "I can just relate to things I'd appreciate I suppose." 

"The hardest person to buy for is your other half, that's what I always find," Sally commented, "Tim is practically impossible to buy for." 

"Just get him some new sponges Sal," Sean joked making the workers laugh. 

"I can't get him sponges for Christmas!" Sally said sounding appalled at Sean's suggestion, "It wouldn't be very special I mean would-" 

"If I hear the words Christmas or presents before at least the 23rd I will sack you," Carla threatened as she walked the factory floor. 

"Now that's not the Christmas spirit Mrs C," Sean said. 

"Yeah, I thought even you would become less icy near Christmas," Beth commented. 

"Sorry to disappoint," Carla said sarcastically as she inspected the work that had been produced. 

"Have you even got a tree up?" Beth asked. 

"No," Carla said bluntly. 

"What?" Sean said shocked, "You don't have a tree up? Mrs C it's the 14th and you don't have a tree up?" 

"Well Sean, you'll be thrilled to know Nick is taking me to get one this evening," Carla said with a fake smile. 

"Well good, if anyone can get you in the spirit it'll be him," Sean said with a wink making Carla roll her eyes and walk back into the office.

* * *

"You ready?" Nick asked as he entered the flat. Carla was sat on the sofa with her head in the latest fashion magazine and a cup of coffee in her hand. 

"You're eager," Carla commented before going back to her magazine. 

"Babe it's almost five and the shops shut at six," Nick said taking the magazine from Carla. 

"I've not finished with that!" Carla said jumping up from the sofa to try and get the magazine out of Nick's hand. He moved backwards as she grabbed it causing her to stumble forwards. 

"Not funny," Carla said as Nick laughed. 

""Very funny," he commented before pulling her closer to him. 

"No, don't think you can hug your way out of this," Carla said as she tried to wriggle out his embrace. 

"Come on, get your shoes on," Nick said as he kissed her on the cheek before releasing his hold. 

"Nick can we not just do this a different day?" Carla moaned as she pulled her boots onto her feet. 

"Well seen as you've just put your shoes on I'd say you want to go and get a tree," Nick winked before holding the flat door open for Carla to walk out of.

* * *

"Just pull in here babe," Nick said. 

"Yeah but this is the garden centre," Carla said confused but indicated into the car park anyway. 

"Yes and this is where you get Christmas trees from," Nick laughed. 

"But I don't want a tree tree, I want a black one," Carla explained as she pulled into the nearest parking space. 

"Yeah, I know. They've got all sorts of trees here. Trust me," Nick said as he climbed out of the car. 

The garden centre was pretty quiet, the foyer was filled with real Christmas trees; Carla turned her nose up at them and walked straight through to the main decoration section. 

"See Nick these are the ones I want," Carla said as they stopped in front of the pop up trees.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked surprised that Carla was going for such cheap and simple option. 

"Yeah," Carla said as she looked through all the colours for a black one, "It's only n the flat for like two weeks a year." 

"Okay darling, if that's what you want," Nick said helping Carla to lift up the box containing the black tree. 

"You just need to pick decorations now then," Nick said as he regained hold of Carla's hand as they carried on walking around the garden centre.

* * *

"Can we put it up tonight?" Carla asked as they returned home. 

"Someone's changed their tune," Nick chuckled as he placed their purchases on the floor. 

"Okay so like it can go here," Carla said walking into the empty floor space occupying her flat. 

"Okay then," Nick carried the box over to the space and went to make a coffee. 

"What are you doing?" Carla asked as Nick walked off, "You need to help me." 

"Babe it's a pop up tree," Nick chuckled, "It will take you literally five minutes if that," Nick said before going back to making them both a drink. 

"See," Nick said as he handed Carla her drink, "That was easy wasn't it?" 

"Mhmm," Carla said sipping her drinks, "are the decorations in there?" Carla said pointing at the brown paper bag they brought home. 

"Yeah," Nick said smiling at Carla. 

"What?" She said with a sheepish smile as she picked the bag up. 

"It's just nice to see you so happy," Nick commented before he placed his cup next to Carla's to help her. 

They hung the white snowflakes they'd purchased evenly around the tree and then added the black and silver baubles in any gaps. After about twenty minutes they both stood back to admire their work. 

"Do you want to put the star on top?" Nick asked gesturing for Carla to take the white star from his hand. Carla nodded and took the star from him. 

She stepped closer to the tree and stood on the tips of her toes as she attempted to place the star on the top. Nick chuckled at her struggle for a while before going over to help her. 

He stood behind her, placed his hands on either side of her waist before lifting her up effortlessly so she could reach the top. Nick placed Carla back down but kept his hands on her waist; he turned around and smiled at her. 

"Was that better than you thought it'd be?" 

"Much," Carla said smiling before kissing Nick gently. He kissed her back as he continued to hold her close. As they kiss broke Nick pulled Carla into a warm hug. 

The couple stood in silence for a moment, Nick rocked Carla gently before whispering, "Merry Christmas beautiful." 

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

* * *

 **Can we please pretend pop up trees don't come readily decorated because I literally found out 2 minutes ago when I googled it, whoops!**

 **Please leave a review to let me know if you enjoyed this!**


	2. Ghost Of Christmas Past

**Just want to say a massive thank you for all your kind words on yesterday's chapter, it means a lot.  
**

* * *

"Tell me then," Nick said as he placed both plates of dinner down on the table. 

"Tell you what?" Carla asked as she sat down immediately crossing her legs on the dining room chair.

"Why you don't like Christmas," Nick said as he sat opposite her and began eating. 

"I never said I didn't," Carla defended making Nick laugh, "What's funny?" 

"On Monday I practically had to drag you to buy a tree," Nick said, "Carla, Sally often comes into 'The Bistro' moaning about the lack of festivity that is occurring at the factory." 

"They don't go to work to sing Christmas carols," Carla said defiantly, "anyway why are you talking to Sally about me?" 

"You tend to crop up in many of my conversations Mrs Connor," Nick teased before returning to his food. 

"All I did was ban Christmas talk till the 23rd," Carla said, "hardly criminal," she muttered. 

"You banned Christmas talk?" Nick half laughed, half sounded shocked, "I also heard Kate moaning about a tree or something the other day," 

"Yeah, no Christmas chats till the 23rd and no big un-attractive Christmas tree on my factory steps," Carla said not seeing the unusualness of the situation, she sat at the table eating her dinner in silence not wanting anymore Christmas talk. 

"What else are they supposed to talk about this time of year? You need to let them have some fun no wonder they're always moaning about you," Nick muttered as he took his empty plate over to the sink. 

"I'm their boss, not their best mate," Carla snapped. 

"Haven't you thought that maybe if you were less snappy with them and allowed them to have fun they'd work and not be rude to you?" Nick said as he took Carla's plate from her; she remained on the chair and downed her red wine, "Maybe if you treated them more like people." 

"Why don't you come and run 'Underworld' then? Oh yeah, you couldn't manage it," Carla said before standing from her chair and grabbing her bag. 

"Carla, look I didn't mean it. I just meant-" 

"No Nick I don't want to hear it! I'm trying my best okay but if it's not enough for you." 

"Woah, where did that come from?" Nick asked shocked about what Carla had just said. 

"I'm trying to have a successful business and not be a car crash of a fiancée but clearly-" 

"Carla you're enough okay!" Nick shouted to make Carla stop, she was taken aback by this at first, "Carla you're allowed to let go and have fun, it's Christmas." Nick sighed as he walked closer to Carla, tears were brimming in her eyes and he was unsure why. 

"I'm um going t'see Chelle at the pub for a bit," Carla muttered before opening the flat door. 

"Carla please, let's talk about it." 

"I don't want t'talk about it," Carla said bluntly before walking out causing Nick to sigh in frustration, frustration that was felt mostly at himself.

* * *

"Thought you had a date night with Nick," Michelle said as Carla entered the pub and chucked her bag onto the bar. 

"We were," Carla sighed, "till he started saying I was crap." 

"Now I'm sure he didn't say that," Michelle said with raised brows as she handed Carla a large glass of red. 

"Well not quite," Carla mumbled, "He might as well have though," she commented before taking a large sip of her drink. 

"Have you been over exaggerating?" Michelle asked placing a hand on top of Carla's, "Nick wouldn't say that y'know, he-" 

"Michelle!" Kate practically shouted as she walked into the pub with Aidan. Michelle raised her eyebrow and made a gesture so suggest her and Carla were busy. 

"Oh sorry," Kate said. 

"We'll just go and sit elsewhere," Aidan said dragging Kate to a booth. 

"No, no Aidan; it's fine. I need to be getting off," Carla said standing from her stool and picking up her bag. 

"Are you sure?" Michelle said surprised by Carla's sudden change of heart. 

"Um yeah, I need to sort everything."

* * *

Carla nervously re-entered the flat to find Nick sitting with a glass of wine watching the tele. 

"Hey," Carla said quietly as she put her belongings away and took herself a glass from the cupboard. 

"That was quick," Nick observed. 

"Um, yeah. I wanted to come and apologise," Carla said as she sat on the very edge of the sofa. She didn't gain a response from Nick so carried on, "I shouldn't have walked out or reacted the way I did. I now you're only looking out for me." 

"Yeah I am Carla. I am looking out for you. It would be nice if you'd just let me for a change," Nick scoffed. 

"I didn't come back here to argue again," Carla said bluntly making Nick sigh. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said at dinner," Nick admitted offering Carla a weak smile which, eventually, she mirrored. "I just want you to be happy; I thought maybe Christmas would cheer you up a bit after the year you've had." 

"Christmas has never been my thing." 

"Yeah, you can say that again," Nick laughed. 

"Christmas has never-"Carla began but got cut off by Nick playfully throwing a cushion. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick offered after both their laughter had died down. 

"Talk about what?" 

"Christmas; why you're not its biggest fan." 

"Well Nicholas there has to be at least one Scrooge on the street," Carla said trying to take the deepness away from the topic. 

"There's more to it that you just not liking it though, I can tell," Nick said gently. Carla ignored his comment but began to shift uncomfortably; "Come here," Nick said shuffling up so Carla could sit comfortably beside him. She tucked her legs beneath her a cuddled gently into Nick's side. 

"I've just never really celebrated it, well not properly," Carla admitted sheepishly. 

"What about when you were a kid? Did you not spend it with Michelle?" Nick asked, he knew little about Carla's past; it was an out of bounds topic most the time. 

"When I got to about sixteen I spent most my time at Michelle's. But before then it were me Mam, me, Rob and whatever fella she'd dragged in," Carla said shocking Nick in a way; he hadn't expected Carla to open up. 

"No other family?" Nick questioned. 

"Every year we'd stay at home and do nothing. The only present I'd get would be a black eye from me Mam's latest fella," Carla sighed and Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"Carla," Nick whispered, "We don't have to talk about it," Nick comforted noticing that Carla was becoming upset.

"It's okay, I'll tell you about my Christmas day when I was ten and you do the same," Carla said shifting herself so she could face Nick. 

"Okay, do you want to start?" Carla nodded in reply to Nick's question. 

"I woke up, well Rob woke me up, and we could hear loud voices downstairs. Me mam and some fella were smoking god knows what in front of the fire place. I asked her if Santa had brought me anything and she told me I didn't deserve it. I was young and not aware that it was just my Mum being lazy. 

I told her how hard I had tried at school all year round and how I always helped around the house and she told me I wasn't good enough. 

Rob asked if he had anything under the tree to open and got the same response," Carla stopped for a while and took a deep breath in. Nick tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head softly. 

"You don't have to carry on," Nick said in an almost whisper. 

"No, it's fine. Me and Rob didn't understand why Santa wouldn't come. Every Christmas day morning I'd feel horrible knowing that he hadn't come. Year after year my Mam told me it was because I wasn't enough and I should be better. I grew up thinking I was never enough. 

So for the rest of that particular day me and Rob sat in my room and played the only three board games we owned. We'd make up our own rules for them to entertain ourselves for hours on end. 

Then I made us dinner, baked beans on toast. And that was my Christmas day when I was ten," Carla finished before wiping a stray tear. 

"I'm proud of you for opening up like that," Nick said softly. 

"I've never told anyone anything like that," Carla admitted, "you should feel privileged," she joked trying to lighten the mood. 

"Hmm, I feel very privileged," Nick said kissing the top of her head lightly. 

"Come on then, what was your Christmas day like when you were ten?" Carla said sitting up again to listen to Nick's story.

"Well it was one of the worst, a complete disaster" Nick began causing Carla's expression to show concern. 

"Why? We don't have to talk about it," Carla panicked. 

"No, no nothing too bad. Well depends how you look at it I suppose. On the Christmas day when I was ten little David popped out," Nick said, "ruined my whole Christmas," he said sarcastically making Carla laugh. Nick mirrored this, "See there's the smile I like seeing," Nick said as he held Carla tight. 

The rest of the evening was spent reminiscing about the good times and the bad times of Christmases that had past.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this, make sure you leave a review!**


	3. Mistletoe and Wine

"You're still okay for tonight?" Carla asked as she rushed around the flat. 

"Tonight?" Nick teased as he walked out of the bedroom. 

"The party?" Carla said as she turned to face Nick. 

"Party?" Nick said with a slight smile. 

"Nick," Carla moaned. 

"Carla," Nick mimicked, "How could I forget that my business was catering for the biggest party of the year?" 

"That's more like it," Carla smiled sarcastically, "Please tell whoever the chef is today not to be late because my lot will all start moaning." 

"Carla, chill out. It's only the Christmas party," Nick laughed, "Since when were you so bothered about it anyway?" 

"I just want them to have a good night," Carla admitted as she picked up her stuff to leave. 

"Not such an ice queen after all hey," Nick smiled. 

"Hmm, don't let the factory lot hear ya say that," Carla warned with a slight laugh before leaving for work.

* * *

"So you're going to home to get changed?" Beth asked Eva. 

"Well yeah, I'd rather not come in this to be honest," Eva said referring to her plain everyday outfit. 

"Yeah good point, but make sure you don't upstage Mrs C, she'll be less than impressed," Sean said dramatically. 

"Who's upstaging who?" Carla asked as she walked in. 

"We're talking about tonight. Sean's warning Eva not to upstage you," Beth said, "But if you're coming in that then she won't find it hard." 

Carla frowned and looked at her outfit; she wore black jeans and a simple white jumper with her normal boots. All the factory workers also looked their boss up and down trying to find Beth's problem. 

"Personally I can't see anything wrong with my outfit," Carla started, "At least my make-up matches my outfit and my hair doesn't look like a toddler did it," Carla finished before walking off into the office. 

"You better cheer up before tonight," Johnny warned as she walked into the office, "The party will be very tense if you remain in this mood." 

"I'm not in a bad mood, I just woke up late so had to rush and the cheek on Beth is beyond me," Carla stressed as she logged into the computer and began reading through her e-mails. 

"Woke up late ey," Aidan teased. 

"I did actually," Carla snapped. 

"Oh and I wonder why that was," Aidan laughed causing Carla to start throwing pens across the office at him. 

"You two, can you stop acting like kids for two minutes?" Johnny said in an annoyed tone as he picked up the office phone that had begun to ring. 

"Feel like I'm back at school," Carla stated quietly making both her and Aidan laugh.

* * *

After Johnny had come off the phone the office had been silent, everyone was tapping away at their computer or filing paperwork. Carla was less than impressed when she heard someone knock on the door. 

"What?" Carla snapped. 

"Um I'm so sorry but everyone was wondering if we could have a plus one. Y'know for tonight," Sean said playing with his fingers as he did so. Carla sighed and stood from her chair going onto the factory floor. 

"Right you lot, tonight there's no plus ones because well, just because. Um and if you get this order done you can leave to get ready half an hour early," Carla informed them. 

"Half an hour?" Eva asked clearly unimpressed by this time frame. 

"Yes Eva half an hour. This is the 'Underworld' Christmas do not a formal ball," Carla said, "So if you get on then the sooner you can go." 

"Mrs C?" Sean said as Carla began to walk back to the office. 

"Yes Sean." 

"Well this no plus ones rule. Beth and Kirk are married so technically they have each other so why can't we all bring someone?" 

"Well you see Sean the factory isn't that big and if your Billy worked here he'd get an invite but he doesn't so you're shit out of luck," Carla said assertively before returning to the office.

* * *

"So you never persuaded Carla about the DJ then," Beth observed. 

"I tried but she wasn't having it," Kate explained, "But she did buy another crate of drinks to make up for it." 

"Ah good one," Beth said with a smile. 

"Powers of family hey," Kate laughed before walking off to converse with others. 

"So what usually happens and these parties then?" Aidan asked," Because from where I'm standing it looks like they're just gossiping." 

"Yeah, it just looks like a tea break," Johnny added. 

"Well they usually chat for a bit then when the drinks get flowing they play games sometimes and things," Carla said as she sipped her drink, "They have something to eat, talk about Christmas plans, we do 'secret Santa' and all sorts." 

"Hey darling," Nick said as he came behind Carla making her jump slightly. 

"Hi, what are you doing 'ere?" 

"Oh I can leave if you want," Nick laughed, "I just came to make sure you were having a good time." 

"Aw isn't he sweet," Aidan said sarcastically before walking off. 

"Ignore him," Carla said smiling at Nick, "I'm having a good time thank you." 

"Good," Nick said before kissing her cheek and going to walk off. Carla grabbed his hand to stop him. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home." 

"Stay for a bit?" Carla said trying to pull him back closer to her. 

"I'm not seeing anyone else from outside the business," Nick observed. 

"But I'm the boss," Carla said with a smile.

"Ah so that's how it works is it?" Nick laughed and Carla nodded. 

"Um what happened to no plus ones?" Sean said as he noticed Nick still standing with Carla. 

"Well his business did provide the food and I'm the boss," Carla stated. 

"Well, I suppose Nick is alright," San flounced before joining in the game that was taking place around the table.

* * *

Time had progressed and most members of staff were now slightly tipsy. They'd done all sorts: played games, gossiped, exchanged gifts and eaten food. Sinead was washing a cup when she noticed the mistletoe hanging from the shelf; she smiled to herself before grabbing it. 

"Look what I found," She said waving it infront of her, "Right let's see. Auntie Beth you're first." Sinead walked over to Beth and Kirk and held the mistletoe above both their heads. The married couple kissed underneath it causing "ooo" to be heard from many of the others. 

"Right who else?" 

"You see I would but seen as my Billy weren't allowed to come," Sean moaned and looked at Carla who was stood with Nick behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sean, I'll kiss you," Kate said as she went over to him, grabbing the mistletoe on her way. The two friends shared a short peck before Kate ran over to Aidan like a small child. 

"Do you want a go?" Kate asked him waving the mistletoe above his head. 

"Who with?" Aidan asked grumpily. 

"Eva come over here!" Kate shouted, Eva, now in a red dress, walked over and looked confused when she saw the mistletoe above Aidan's head. 

"Well go on then," Kate encouraged. Aidan and Eva looked at each other before their lips met, it was a short kiss but everyone could sense there was something there. 

"Yes Eva pulling the boss!" Sean shouted making everyone laugh and both Aidan and Eva blush. 

"Only one couple left then," Kate said slowly as she walked over to Nick and Carla. 

"I don't think so," Carla said trying to remove the mistletoe from Kate's hand but she kept a firm grip. 

"Oh come on Carla, everyone wants to see the couple of the street under the mistletoe." 

"No, I'm not one for these public displays," Carla said making everyone laugh, "What's funny?" 

"You two barley have your hands off each other!" Sally exclaimed as if it personally affected her. 

"She has a point," Nick whispered in her ear making Carla smile. 

Kate smiled at this and held the mistletoe up above both of their heads. 

Nick kissed Carla, he moved his hand to the side of her face as he did so and she smiled into their kiss. They broke it off pretty quickly remembering where they were and smiled at each other. 

"Bet you're glad you stayed now," Carla commented once everyone had begun their conversations again. 

"It's been good, I've enjoyed watching you have fun," Nick said as he placed his hands on either side of her waist, "I love you." 

"You're alright too I suppose," Carla said pretending to be deadly serious. 

"That wasn't very festive of you," Nick teased. 

"I love you too," Carla said with a smile before allowing Nick to pull her into a warm hug.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **Twitter AliKing_**


	4. And A Mince-Meat Pie

**All credit of this idea goes to Georgie, thanks babe!  
**

* * *

Nick let out a yawn and turned his head as he awoke from a night's sleep; Carla was curled up next to him dressed in warm pyjamas; her head lay on his chest as she slept peacefully her chest rising slowly. Her hair was slightly falling over her face as she slept, Nick smiled at her before gently tucking the lose strands of her behind her ear. Carla moved slightly as he did this but soon settled back down again. 

As she began to stir Nick ran his hands lightly through her hair. "Hey," Nick whispered as Carla opened her eyes. She lifted her head slightly so she could look at him properly. The couple gave each other a small smile before Carla laid her head back on Nick's chest. 

"What time is it?" she asked in her morning voice which Nick found adorable. 

"Not sure," Nick said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head, "What do you want to do today?" Nick asked breaking the comfortable silence. Carla moved herself so she was now lying on her side looking at Nick. 

"Aren't you at work?" Carla replied as she ran her hand through Nick's short hair. 

"No, I booked the day off. Thought we could do something nice," Nick said making Carla smile at is kindness. 

"It'll be busy today though," Carla said. 

"Yeah but how many Saturdays do we get together?" Nick said kissing Carla gently, "we could do something festive if you wanted." 

"I'd rather just stay like this all day," Carla said quietly cuddling further into Nick. 

"Come on," Nick said laughing, "let's do something fun and festive." 

"Who are you, Santa's elf?" Carla joked, "What could we do though?" 

"How about breakfast, then we could bake something," Nick suggested his eyes focused on how naturally beautiful Carla was. Her face had a glow to it without the make-up and her green eyes complimented her perfectly. 

"Bake?" Carla said which made Nick chuckle slightly.

"Yeah like mince pies, that'd be fun," He suggested still smiling.

"That's for like kids," Carla said before moving closer to Nick allowing him to wrap both his arms around her. 

"Oh right so you don't wanna spend the day with me? I'll just go to work then," Nick joked earning him a playful slap from Carla. 

"Ok, how about we search up the recipe and if it's easy we make them," Carla said looking up at Nick who was smiling at her. 

"Sounds good to me," Nick said dropping a kiss on Carla's forehead. 

"Just another half an hour though," Carla said cuddling into Nick's side.

* * *

Nick and Carla walked down the street hand in hand towards Dev's. It was fairly quiet for a Saturday; a few people were walking in and out of the pub and children's laughs could be heard through the blowing of the December wind. 

"Morning," Mary chirped as they entered the small shop, "I know what you're thinking!" 

"Do you really?" Carla said unenthusiastically. 

"Why am I working here?" Mary said with a gushing smile.

Carla went to make a sarcastic comment but was stopped by Nick, "Why are you here then Mary?" 

"Well the twins are in the community nativity; oh they're going to be just wonderful!" Mary exclaimed with a beaming smile and her hands clasped together. 

"I'm sure they'll be great, both of them," Nick said before grabbing a basket and beginning to get things off the list.

"If she actually knew what I was thinking she would've shut up ages ago," Carla whispered as her and Nick walked around the shop. 

"She's not that bad," Nick laughed quietly as he picked up the butter. 

Carla raised her eyebrows at his comment; "Darling she's still talking as if she'd listening" Carla whispered referring to Mary who was still chatting about the twins' costume and lines. 

"Just smile and nod," Nick said laughing slightly at Carla's annoyance towards the situation. 

"Ooo, some Christmas baking, how lovely!" Mary said as Nick placed the basket on the counter. 

"Yeah, we thought we'd try our hand at mince pies," Nick told her. 

"They had the most marvellous mince pies at the school nativity," Mary gushed causing Carla to sigh loudly. 

Nick squeezed her hand and raised his eyebrows at her, "Was the nativity good?" 

"It was splendid!" Mary exclaimed whilst scanning the last of the items, "Were either of you in a nativity at school?" 

"I think I was a star once," Nick laughed, "and then I was the back of a donkey." 

"Well every part counts! How about you Carla?" May asked whilst accepting the money from Nick.

"No Mary, I wasn't," Carla said taking the carrier bags into her hands.

"Why on Earth not?" Mary exclaimed, clearly shocked by Carla's admission. 

"You see Mary, school was never my forte." 

"But everyone at school has a part in the nativity!" 

"Yeah, you have to go to school to get a part," Carla said bluntly before leaving the shop. 

"Have a lovely Christmas," Nick said with a smile trying to make up for Carla's lack of festivity before he too left the shop.

* * *

Nick had spread the ingredients out on the worktop and was rummaging in the cupboards for cooking utensils. 

"Right so how do we actually do this?" Carla asked scanning her eyes over the ingredients whilst she tied her hair back.

"Well from reading this," Nick said holding up their printed out recipe; "We have to make the pastry and then make the mince-meat."

"I'll do the mince-meat, it sounds less messy, I only got my nails done the other day," Carla said making Nick laugh.

"Okay well you need the fruit, oh wait hang on," Nick said studying the recipe closer, "You have to leave it to set for two weeks." 

"Well Christmas will be over in two weeks, can't you just buy it?" Carla asked.

"Um yeah, yeah you can buy it," Nick confirmed. 

"Okay, I'll go and get some and then you start with the rest," Carla said grabbing her bag off the side.

* * *

"I got it!" Carla beamed as she came back into the flat. She smiled when she saw Nick busy mixing things together in the kitchen. His face was so concentrated on the task in hand and he hadn't even looked up since Carla had arrived back. Carla placed her belongings on the edge of the sofa before walking up behind him and jumping on his back. 

"Shit!" Nick said as he just about managed to catch the bowl.

"Hi," Carla said innocently with a smile, "How's it going?"

"Yeah, yeah great till I almost dropped it," Nick joked before flicking some of the flour that had ended up on his hand onto Carla. 

"Watch it Tilsley," Carla said as she started throwing the excess flour and dough on the worktop at him. 

"Oh is that how this is working?" Nick laughed as he picked up the almost empty flour bag. 

"Nick, don't you dare!" Carla warned before backing away from him. He smiled and followed her, "Nick don't even. If you drop that you're cleaning it up." 

"Will I now?" Nick smiled as he continued to get closer to Carla. 

"You wouldn't," Carla said smirking knowing Nick didn't have the nerve to dirty her outfit.

"I would though," He said as he took one more step closer and kissed Carla gently. Naturally she relaxed at his touch and found her arms wrapped around him. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other before Nick emptied the bag of flour onto Carla's head. 

"Nick!" She shouted as the flour fell all around her, the bag may have been almost empty but it still made a lot of mess. 

"Carla don't come near me," Nick laughed as Carla began to walk up to him. 

"Do you not want a cuddle?" Carla teased as the couple were now centimetres away. 

"No, not when y-" Carla jumped forwards to hug Nick, the flour now covering both of them and their laughter filling the room. 

"Carla they're ready!" Nick shouted as he placed two pies onto a plate. Carla walked out of the bedroom with her hair now freshly washed and her body tightly wrapped in her warm dressing gown. 

"They smell good," Carla commented as she sat on the bar stool next to Nick.

He smiled at her and passed her a pie, "On three…one…two…three," Both of them took a bite of their pie and smiled at each other. 

"Yes Nicholas," Carla said triumphantly.

"Pretty good hey," Nick smiled. 

"All because of my mince-meat," Carla joked making them both laugh, "Thank you for such a good day," Carla said in a more serious tone. 

"You're more than welcome sweetheart."

* * *

 **thank you for reading**

 **Please review!**


	5. And presents under the tree

**I can only apologise for the state of this chapter…  
**

* * *

"What do you and Carla want for Christmas then?" Gail asked as she came back behind the bar.

"Oh um, we haven't got anyone anything yet actually," Nick admitted slightly embarrassed at how unorganised he had been.

"That's unlike you," Gail commented, "Are you okay? Y'know is your head okay?"

"Yes Mum stop stressing," Nick laughed, "I've just been busy with the engagement and work."

"So then, what do you want?" Gail asked again trying to divert the topic from the recent engagement.

"I'm not sure really, maybe well um we both like wine," Nick said.

"I don't think Carla needs given any wine," Gail said with a scowl.

"Right well um," Nick stuttered unsure how to react, "table three look like they need someone to take their order." Nick sighed a breath of relief as his Mum walked away and busied herself.

"Hiya darlin'," Carla said as she came in snapping Nick out of his daydream.

"Oh hi," He said distantly.

"What's wrong?" Carla asked concerned.

"We need to do our Christmas shopping," Nick informed her.

"Is that what was wrong?" Carla laughed.

"No, but it's part of it. Come on let's go now," Nick said grabbing his coat and walking around to Carla.

"I can't just leave for the afternoon," Carla protested.

"You're the boss, course you can," Nick said taking her hand and beginning to walk out.

"Nick, what's all this about?"

"We have to make this Christmas good," Nick declared.

"It will be good. We've got each other, family, friends," Carla reassured.

"It's our first Christmas as a couple, we have to show everyone we can make this work," Nick said walking close to the door.

"We don't have to prove anything to anyone," Carla said, "is this about your Mum?" She sighed.

"We've all had a tough year: I just want this Christmas to be good."

"Okay then come on," Carla eventually said allowing Nick to lead her out of the restaurant.

* * *

"You know I thought you were ill when you were hesitant to come shopping," Nick laughed as they walked into the shopping centre.

"I was just shocked at your sudden desire to buy presents."

"Well it's a nice thing to do," Nick smiled, "and I need you with me seen as you're the queen of the shops," he laughed.

They walked around hand in hand; it was a Wednesday afternoon meaning it wasn't too busy. There were many people just like them; couples walked around some buying for children, some buying for family. The shopping centre was decorated nicely, fairy lights glistened and many trees were gracefully decorated.

"Who do you want to get for?" Nick asked breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Um Chelle, Roy, The Connor's and your lot," Carla said.

"I have no idea how to shop for Bethany and Sarah," Nick laughed.

"Well good job you brought me with you then ey," Carla said dragging Nick into the department store.

They walked around for a bit browsing through the homeware section.

"Y'know I might get Roy this cutlery set because his was shocking when I was staying there," Carla said, "honestly some of it must've been older than me."

"Now that's impressive," Nick joked, Carla shot him a death glare before carrying on.

* * *

"What do you buy a fifteen year old who's spoilt?" Nick sighed; they'd done all their gift buying but kept hitting a dead end when it came to Bethany.

"She loves her clothes and her make up," Carla said, "we could get her a jumper from 'Topshop' then some new makeup," she suggested.

"Yeah, yeah good idea."

"I'm full of them," Carla said making Nick laugh as they walked into the clothes shop.

* * *

"I can't go in there," Nick said as they arrived outside the 'Mac' store.

"Why not?" Carla asked amused by Nick's attitude.

"Well there's like a hundred lipsticks and well how are you supposed to choose?" He stressed.

"Okay, I'll go in and get her one," Carla laughed before going into the store.

* * *

"Get one?" Nick asked as Carla returned.

"No, I just though I's carry a bag from the shop for no reason," Carla smiled.

"Very funny," Nick said sarcastically, "can we go now, me feet are killing me!"

"Lightweight," Carla mocked as they began to walk back to the car.

* * *

"Ugh, finally," Nick said dumping the bags and sitting on the sofa.

"You really haven't got much stamina when it comes to shopping have you?" Carla laughed as she sat beside him, "I'd say that was pretty successful though."

"Hmm," Nick nodded allowing Carla to cuddle into his side, "I meant what I said earlier y'know."

"What?"

"About this being a good Christmas."

"I told you, we have so many positive things happening right now. Christmas is going to be fine," Carla reassured him.

"I want you to have a good day," Nick said quietly shifting himself so they were facing each other.

"I will, I've got you, we're spending it with people we love," Carla smiled, "for a change I'm actually looking forward to it," she admitted.

"Good, I'm glad," Nick said kissing her forehead lightly.

"Yeah, me too," Carla said quietly cuddling back into Nick.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. The Perfect Gift

"Nick we need to do something with this lot!" Carla stressed as she tripped over the carrier bags filled with gifts for the fourth morning running. 

"Well wrap them then," Nick laughed as he finished his coffee, "We could sit and do it now if you want?" 

"I've got to get to work," Carla said kicking some of the bags to the side. 

"It's nearly Christmas surely there can't be that much do to," Nick protested, he was desperate to try and get Carla more into the spirit of Christmas. 

"Well, no but if I clear all the paper work it's just less stressful," Carla said picking up her cup from the worktop and sat on a stool. 

"Just the morning won't hurt, Nick said moving so he was in front of Carla, "Come on, Aidan and Johnny will be alright for a few hours." 

"Can't you just do it? I'm hopeless at wrapping," Carla moaned. 

"No, we should do it together, it'd be fun," Nick said like a child; he had a hand each side of her waist and was rocking her to the rhythm of his speech. 

"Nick I'm not five," Carla laughed trying to stop him from rocking her, "You just wrap them." 

"No, I want to do it with you," he said before kissing Carla gently. 

"No," Carla mumbled against his lips, "Nick," She said pushing him away. 

"Come on, it's Christmas just take the morning off," Nick said wrapping his arms around Carla. 

"No," Carla said attempting to stand from the stool. 

"You're staying here," Nick laughed. 

"No, I'm not," Carla said with a fake laugh. 

"Um yes you are, have you seen how much we brought?" 

"Yes Nicholas I was there when we got it all," Carla said sliding from his grip and heading over to the door. 

"No, no, no," Nick said going up behind her, "You have to help me wrap these." 

"Nick…I really don't want to," Carla moaned. 

"Just the morning come on," Nick said taking her hand in his.

"Okay, okay," Carla finally gave in and placed her bag on the side.

"Nick babe, we don't have anything to wrap the presents in," Carla suddenly realised.

"Wait here."

* * *

"Woah," Carla laughed as Nick re-entered the flat.

"Well I didn't know how much we'd need," Nick said as he sat beside Carla on floor with the two carrier bags of wrapping paper.

The couple sat opposite each other as they wrapped presents; Carla would hold the paper the allow Nick to stick it. They sat in a comfortable silence; the fire was on slightly giving the room a warm glow.

"When I was little, Rob used to make me little silly presents and wrap them in newspaper," Carla said with a slight smile as they wrapped David's shoes.

"Mum never used to tag anything; she'd leave us to figure out which wrapping paper had our presents," Nick said laughing, "I remember one year I unwrapped one of Sarah's dolls."

"Bet she wasn't impressed."

"No, she wasn't," Nick chuckled.

They finished wrapping most of the presents and had, typically, left the hardest till last.

"How are we even supposed to wrap this?" Carla asked looking at the handbag they'd purchased for Michelle.

"Gift bag?" Nick suggested.

"Do you not think that looks lazy?" Carla asked as she continued to study the bag.

"Ninety minutes ago you didn't want to wrap anything!" Nick laughed at how Carla's attitude had changed once she'd begun to enjoy herself.

"I know but everyone else's gifts look lovely," Carla observed, the pair had carefully wrapped each gift adding ribbon and bows.

"Put it in a gift bag with tissue paper on top then," Nick said handing Carla the red and silver paper.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So..." Nick said moving so he too was sat against the sofa, "what do you want from Santa?"

"Nothing," Carla sighed contently resting her head in Nick's shoulder.

"You must want something," Nick said knowing Carla always had her eye on shoes or a new bag.

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?" Nick asked moving his arm so Carla could cuddle into his side.

"You've just got me a gorgeous engagement ring," Carla said observing the glistening ring, "I couldn't ask for anything else Nick."

"You must want something under the tree."

"Nope," Carla shook her head, "What would you like under the tree?"

"No, no don't turn this on me," Nick laughed kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just asking you what you want," Carla smiled.

"Nothing," Nick said with a shrug.

"You must want something un-" Nick cut Carla off from mimicking his earlier words by tickling her sides and lifting her into his lap. Carla's laugh filled the room till Nick stopped.

"Everything's going to be okay now," Carla declared, "I love you."

"And I love you," Nick said smiling before holding Carla close.

* * *

 **please review!**


	7. On A Christmas Evening

**This is written slightly differently so please let me know if you like it. Also, reading it back it's not as festive as the others but I still hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Carla asked Nick over breakfast, they'd got toast with mince-meat; another one of Nick's attempts to get Carla into the Christmas spirit. 

"Working," Nick said with a sigh; the festive season had been a busy one. It was great for business not so great for his personal life. He was aware his long, constant work hours were putting strain on Carla but he also knew it was only for the festive season. 

"That's okay," Carla said with a smile. If she was honest with him she'd tell him she missed him. He'd been so busy recently that he'd come in and go to bed. Carla missed their chats about the days they'd had. Carla would moan about Sally and the way she'd go on and how it amused her that it annoyed Johnny. Nick would tell Carla of how the chef and made a state of the kitchen or how customers had argued with his Mum and he'd had to try and remain professional even though he'd have found it highly amusing. Carla missed their cuddles on the sofa; the hours they'd spend not talking, just holding one another. She missed how he'd comfort her when she'd had a tough day or when everything had got too much; sometimes he'd talk to her and give words of advice where as other times Nick would just hold Carla in a comforting embrace. 

"If you come over at lunch I might be able to spear half an hour, Nick said squeezing Carla's hand across the table. 

"No it's okay, honestly," Carla said with a fake smiled. She'd always think she'd hide her emotions well but Nick knew. He always knew and right now he knew that she wasn't okay that he was working that evening. 

"Carla," Nick sighed as she picked up her bag to leave, "Come here," He held out his arms and she walked into them, just like she always did. Nick held her tight and kissed the top of her head before holding her at arm's length. 

"It's okay honestly, it's Christmas next week and we'll have loads of time together then," Carla said before removing herself from Nick's embrace. 

"Are you okay?" Nick asked his voice laced with concern. 

"Yeah, it's just weird not having you around all the time," Carla admitted her eyes immediately going to the floor. 

"I know, I know it's rubbish," Nick sighed. He felt guilty. Guilty that he'd left Carla alone for the vast majority of the time so near to Christmas. He felt that the build up to their first Christmas spent together had been awful. They'd seen each other loads at the start of the month: the engagement, the party, the tree, the mince pies and the present wrapping session. All those things had been wonderful but the happiness felt so distant the past week. 

"I'll see you later," Carla said as she opened the door, "Have a good day."

* * *

Carla returned home from work and panicked when the flat door was unlocked; she walked in hesitantly and was welcomed with a warm surprise. 

Nick had moved the table to the centre of the flat. It was covered in a red table cloth and carefully placed tea lights; he'd placed red wine in both glasses and the mouth-watering smell of a roast dinner wafted from the oven. 

"I um I thought you were at work," Carla said in an almost whisper, she looked in awe at the beautiful setting Nick had created. She was in awe of Nick really. Carla was in awe of the way in which he constantly looked after her and would go to great depths to make her happy. To make her feel worthy.

"Well I was, then I realised that you needed me and I needed you. We needed us time. That always comes first, we always come first," Nick said with a warm smile as he took Carla's bag and coat off her then urged her to sit in one of the seats. 

"The food smells lovely," Carla commented as she sat and took a small sip of her red wine. 

"Well I thought," Nick said before lying two roast dinners on the table, "I thought we could have a pre-Christmas dinner. Just me and you." 

"Nick, you didn't have to do this." 

"I did because this is our first Christmas together and I want us to remember it," Nick told Carla. She had a smiled on her face; the type of smile that communicated love and gratefulness. The type of smile which told Nick she needed tonight; she needed this time with just the two of them. 

"Now I know my Mum's doing us Christmas dinner on the day," Nick began. 

"God hep all our stomachs," Carla laughed as she began to eat the contents of her plate. 

"Her cooking isn't that bad," Nick said defending his Mum before pausing, "It's not the best but it's perfectly okay." 

"Yeah, you keep saying that to yourself," Carla nodded, "The one time she fed me it was um interesting."

"That's because she doesn't like you," Nick joked, "She only burns the dinners of people she doesn't like." 

"Funny that because I swear yours were a bit burnt as well," Carla said – Nick responded with a sarcastic laugh and Carla gave him an innocent smile. 

"I wish we could spend Christmas day together – just me and you all day," Carla said, she hadn't really meant to voice it, she knew seeing family and friends was the best possible way to spend Christmas. Yet there was something deep down that wished her and Nick could spend all day together. 

"I know me too," Nick sighed, "We'll have all morning to ourselves just me and you. We can do whatever we want. We can do nothing at all." 

"I'm looking forward to it y'know," Carla said as she finished her food and picked up her wine glass. 

"Looking forward to what?" 

"Christmas," Carla declared, "I've never felt this content during this time of the year. I can't wait to see your family and spend some proper time with them. I can't wait to see Roy and for him to tell me stories of Hayley's favourite Christmas traditions. I can't wait for the evening; to see all our friends and be happy. I can't wait to be happy at Christmas." 

"I can't wait to watch you be happy," Nick said as he held her hand across the table, "Christmas with my family is the most important time of the year for me. But this year the most important part is seeing you happy." 

"You make me happy; the way you allowed me to become part of your life, part of your family. The way throughout this month you've taught me how to love Christmas. You've taught me how happy it can make you feel." 

"You deserve all the happiness," Nick told her. Their fingers were laced together now and both of them smiled at one another, "You deserve every ounce of happiness you can get Carla."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	8. Elf

**Sorry this is so short but it's my party tonight so like I just bunged something together quickly  
**

* * *

"What you watching?" Nick asked as he entered the flat to see Carla curled up on the sofa with the light from the TV flooding the room. 

"Some reality crap," Carla said. Her voice sounded tired, "How was your Mum?" 

Nick had been to see his Mum that morning, Sunday tradition still living on even when he's grown up. They'd had a brief conversation regarding whether Carla would join him; she'd been reluctant still afraid of getting in the way and still feeling out of place.

"Yeah, she was fine. We just spoke about Christmas and what everyone was doing," Nick told her as he removed his coat and sat himself next to Carla. She immediately took to her usual position, curled up into Nick's side. 

"What did you decide?" Carla asked but gained a blank expression from Nick, "About Christmas?" 

"I told her we wanted some of the morning just the two of us which she was surprisingly understanding about. Then she said if we went to their house around twelve we could have lunch and spend the afternoon there," Nick told Carla. She'd told him she was happy with the arrangements of going to his family for Christmas but Nick knew deep down there were still nerves that Carla felt regarding his family. 

"Remember I want to see Roy at some point," Carla said. Roy had become a huge part of her life throughout the year; he was there for her through everything. A constant shoulder to cry on and constant ears to listen. 

"Yeah, that's fine sweetheart, we'll go together before we go to the pub in the evening," Nick told her making a smile form upon her face. 

"Are you watching this?" Nick said referring to the show still playing on the TV. Carla shook her head; she hadn't really been watching it since she put it on. She just liked the background noise. 

"Well Max sent me home under strict instructions we had to watch this," Nick said as he reached for his coat and got the DVD disk out the pocket. 

"What's that?" 

"It's called 'Elf' or something, it's a Christmas film," Nick said as he stood from beneath Carla and put it in the player, "Apparently, according to Max, I'm missing out big time because I haven't seen it." 

"Nick, it's a kid's film. Are you really going to make me spend my Sunday afternoon watching it?" Carla said raising her eyebrows as Nick came to sit back beside her. 

"I didn't actually invite you to watch it with me," Nick said, Carla gave him a sarcastic smile before standing from the sofa and going to walk off. Nick's grip on her hand was the only thing to stop her. 

"Carla, you have to watch a Christmas film in December," Nick said pulling her back and making her fall onto him. He laughed as she fell and held her tightly onto his lap so she wouldn't get up again. 

"Nicholas last time I checked there wasn't a law regarding Christmas films," Carla said as Nick kissed her, "Nick seriously," Carla laughed. 

"Come on we'll watch it together; we can cuddle up and it'll be fun," Nick said moving Carla so she was curled up next to him. 

They watched the film in a comfortable silence; Carla curled up next to Nick his hand grazed up and down her back making her feel safe and comforted. When it finished they remained in that position; Carla yawned gently and Nick carried her bed where they held each other throughout the night. 

He was he comfort. She was his comfort.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. Christmas Cracker

"Dad?" Kate said in a little girl's tone as she walked into the office. 

"I really wish you wouldn't just walk in here," Johnny sighed, "You work in packing if you'd forgotten." 

"I only wanted to know when the family meal would be this year," Kate said scuffing her shoe against the floor. 

"I wasn't planning on having one," Johnny said not even looking up from his computer. 

"Why not? Dad we can't not have the Connor family dinner. It's a tradition, it has to-" 

"Are you in here again?" Aidan said eyebrows raised as he entered the office. 

"Dad doesn't want to have the family dinner this year," Kate informed him. 

"What? Come on Dad we have to!" 

"Have to what?" Carla asked as she returned from her meeting. 

"Every year we have a Connor family dinner just a few days before Christmas," Kate informed Carla, "We all get together and talk about the year and everything it's always great. But moody pants here, doesn't want to have one this year," Kate said prodding Johnny with a pen. 

"It's not the same now we're here," Johnny said, "It's not going to be how it was." 

"Ey and what's wrong with Weatherfield?" Carla said pretending to be offended, "Apart from the rain and the weather in general." 

"It's not exactly Spain is it?" 

"Well no Dad, but we could still have the meal," Aidan said, "It would be even better; we could have Michelle and Carla." 

"Yeah like an extended Connor dinner," Kate smiled. 

"Where would we have it though?" Johnny said just trying to make excuses to avoid the dinner. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his family but everything had changed so drastically in the past few months. All of a sudden he was a partner in knicker factory business and living above a taxi office. When just months previous he'd been in Spain, in a luxury seaside house. 

"I think you're forgetting my lovely fiancée owns the restaurant on this street," Carla said, "I could ask him if he could fit us in tonight?" 

"Yeah," Kate said like an excited school child, "You should invite Nick to join us and well seen as Steve's not about she could always bring Liz," Kate said teasing her Dad. 

"Why would we invite Liz to our family dinner?" Johnny asked bluntly. 

"She might keep you company you never know," Kate laughed before leaving the office to get back to packing. She bumped into Nick in the doorway who greeted Carla with a warm smile. 

"Is everyone and anyone walking in here today?" Johnny snapped causing Nick to look confused. 

"Just ignore him, everyone else does," Aidan told him.

"Um I just came to see if you wanted to do anything for lunch?" 

"I'm a bit busy darling but, we're having a Connor family dinner tonight and wondered if you'd join us?" Carla said standing from her chair so she could quickly hug Nick. 

"Yeah I'd love to," Nick said with a smile. He enjoyed watching Carla with the Connors; he enjoyed watching her let go and have fun, "Suppose you want a table at 'The Bistro' then?" 

"Yes please darling," Carla said sweetly. 

"Okay um is six okay?" Nick asked and Carla nodded in response, "Okay, I'll see you then," Nick kissed Carla gently before leaving the office.

* * *

The Bistro wasn't quiet but it wasn't busy. Nick had set a table out in the corner of the restaurant for the family meal. The corner being the chosen place after the volume and the attempts of table dancing at Kate's birthday. 

"Hey," Carla said as she came up behind him, her arms fit around his middle perfectly. 

"Hey," Nick mirrored as he turned around to face Carla; he kissed her gently before pulling out a chair for her to sit on, "Where are the others?" 

"Kate wanted to change, Aidan is still on a conference and god knows what Johnny's doing," Carla said sighing. 

"Is he still acting off?" Nick asked as he took his seat beside Carla. She nodded then fiddled with the rings on her fingers. 

"It's been ever since he visited Rob; he said that he didn't want anything but I can tell. I know there's something going on," Carla sighed. 

Nick went to reply, to offer some comfort but was interrupted my Michelle walking in an sitting at the table. 

"Hiya darling," She said cheerfully to Carla who put on a smile. 

"Hiya, you okay?" Carla replied; Nick kissed the side of her head before walking to behind the bar to get some bottles of wine. The three of them sat and the table and made small talk before the others arrived.

They were half way through their meals when the Christmas talk began. 

"I remember we had to write our lists in October; Mum always had be so prepared," Michelle laughed. 

"No, we wrote our lists and then posted them to Santa so how did you ever know what to get us?" Kate asked Johnny. 

"Because I'm not that thick and wrote it on a separate piece of paper before letting you post them," Johnny said tapping his head.

"Oh," Kate commented, "Well, do you not think Santa was a weird concept?" 

"Yeah," Carla agreed, "Like a random man coming into your house and giving you things." 

"Want do you want this year Carla?" Kate asked. "Designer shoes? Handbag?"

"Well seen as I've just had this," Carla said gesturing to her engagement ring, "I'm not expecting anything." 

"There must be something you want," Aidan said winking at Nick. 

"I'd really like a new bag I suppose. This one is getting so old now." 

"You taking notes Nick?" Aidan laughed. 

"Very funny; I was just gonna get you a cabbage patch doll darling," Nick laughed making Carla slap him lightly on the arm. 

"Thirty years too late." 

"What was the obsession with them anyway?" Kate asked. 

"You're too young to understand sweetheart," Michelle laughed. 

They laughed all evening, they spoke of presents from partners, presents they'd hated and presents they'd given. They spoke of Christmas morning traditions and Christmas dinner disasters. Of course they ended on the main Connor Christmas tradition. 

They stood together in a circle, everyone was linked with crackers. On the count of three they pulled them; Kate and Aidan would always go head to head, a battle which Kate won every year. Nick and Carla went against each other and she won; she knew he'd let her win. He always allowed her to win and he always would.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Dear Santa

**I'm so sorry I didn't update last night, I was unwell. I really hope you enjoy this oneshot!  
**

* * *

"Are you busy today?" Carla asked Nick. It was getting close to Christmas, it was a matter of days away, and Carla really wanted to spend as much time with Nick as possible.

"I've got Max and Lily," Nick said with a smile. He'd always wanted children and that wasn't a secret; having two children who admired him and enjoyed his company made him happy. 

"What you doing with them?" Carla asked; she wasn't looking for an invitation although she wouldn't mind one. She wasn't good with kids, never had been, but seeing Nick spend time as an uncle melted her heart. 

"Thought I'd take them to see Santa at the shopping centre then maybe to the pantomime in town," Nick said as he finished his coffee. 

"Sounds like fun," Carla said with a smile. 

"Would you like to come?" Nick laughed noticing Carla was edging to be invited. 

"Though you'd never ask," She replied sarcastically jumping down from the breakfast stall, "I better get changed then," Carla commented looking down at her casual night wear that she currently wore. 

"Come here," Nick said with a smile. Carla walked over to him with a confused expression, "I only want a hug," He laughed as she approached him nervously. Nick held out his arms and Carla just walked into them, just as she had done many times before. The strength and safety of his arms around her made her feel safe and relaxed. 

"You know you have to pretend to like Christmas all day," Nick joked as he held her at arm's length. 

"I can do that," Carla said confidently. 

"I'll give you a fiver if you can," Nick winked making them both smile.

* * *

"Hey," Nick said enthusiastically as he entered the salon to pick the kids up. Carla stood next to him holding his hand as if her life depended on it; just like she always did when around Nick's family. 

"Hiya," Kylie said the stress was clear in her voice, "They're just through the back, I'll get them." 

"Uncle Nick!" Max shouted as he came round the corner, Kylie carried Lily then passed her to Nick. 

"Did you want the pushchair?" Kylie asked. 

"No, it's alright. She can walk for a bit, besides we're going to the panto so it'll only get in the way." 

"Okay, thanks for having them," Kylie said with a smiled, "Bye kids!" She waved. 

As soon as they stepped outside the salon Max began to ask questions about their day, "Where are we going?" 

"Well I thought we'd go and see Santa, make sure you're still on the nice list and then Cinderella is on at the pantomime," Nick told them. 

"Cinderella is for girls," Max moaned. 

"Well, your Uncle Nick loves it and he's not a girl," Carla said trying to get things off to a good start. She'd only met the children a few times but had never had a problem with them. She'd learnt quickly that you had to persuade Max that everything was a good plan to keep him sweet. 

"Do you actually like Cinderella?" Max asked looking up at Nick who was still carrying Lily. 

"Yeah, course," Nick said smiling sarcastically at Carla.

* * *

"Horsies!" Lily shouted as she walked hand in hand with Nick. Her eyes had become fixated on the carousel which contained carriages and horses. 

"Yeah, are they pretty?" Nick asked her to which Lily nodded in response. 

"Look, Santa's grotto," Max said excitedly as they began to walk towards it. 

"Are you having a good time?" Nick asked Carla squeezing her hand gently. 

"Yeah," Carla smiled. 

"Max get in the queue then and we can see Santa," Nick said as the four of the stood in the queue. Lily became restless and ended up being picked back up by Nick. She began fixated with Carla, it was as if she was studying every aspect of her.

"What have you asked Santa for?" Carla asked her, tickling her slightly under the chin. 

"Last time I checked it was full of princesses and dolls and pretty dresses," Nick said bouncing Lily at each item making her laugh. 

"Look Uncle Nick we're almost at the front," Max said excitably making both Carla and Nick smile.

* * *

"So you promise Cinderella is good?" Max asked as they took their seats in the small theatre. 

"I promise," Carla said with a smile, "Anyway everything's better at the panto. They get you to sing and dance and everything." 

"Carla take Lily whilst I get a drink," Nick said placing her on Carla's lap. Carla was slightly uncomfortable at first; she'd never been with the children alone and although they always behaved it was daunting. 

"Look," Lily said pointing to the stage; glitter surrounded the curtains and the stage. 

"Isn't it so sparkly and pretty?" Carla said. 

"See, I told you Cinderella was for girls. There's glitter everywhere!" Max exclaimed and Carla did her best not to laugh. 

"Well, glitter isn't just for girls." 

"And what if I don't want to sing and dance?" Max asked crossing his arms. 

"Well that wouldn't be very festive would it?" Carla said, "Plus me, Lily and Uncle Nick will all dance." 

"Because it's Christmas, does it mean everyone can sing and dance? Even old people?" Max asked making Carla laugh  
.

"Well yeah I suppose, it's a happy time of the year," She told him.

* * *

Carla and Nick were cuddled on the sofa, a Christmas film playing on the TV; Carla had become rather fond of them recently and enjoyed watching them with Nick in the evenings. Her head rest comfortably upon his chest and Nick's arm gently grazed up and down her back. 

"Did you have a good day?" Carla asked when the film credits began to roll. 

"Yeah, it was good, did you enjoy yourself?" Nick asked her; he leant over to turn the TV off leaving only the sound of the fire. 

"Yeah,you owe me a fiver as well," Carla winked holding out her hand. 

"No way," Nick laughed. 

"Yes."

"I'll take it off your tab," Nick winked.

"Seriously though, thank you for letting me come today, I loved spending time with the kids," Carla smiled. 

"And me?" Nick said pouting. 

"Always you," Carla said softly before kissing him gently.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	11. Twas The Night Before Christmas

**This is the Christmas eve update that should have gone u[p yesterday but my computer broke. my mum has so so kindly given me a laptop for my Birthday which means this can go up. I hope you're all having a lovely Christmas!  
**

* * *

"Twas the night before Christmas," Nick laughed as he walked in the flat.

"You're early," Carla said with a smile; she'd expected him to be later, much later. She had to try and hide the glee she felt that Nick was back so early; showing all her happiness and excitement wouldn't look good. Carla Connor always looked good.

"I can go again," Nick teased placing his hand on the door handle.

"No, no I wasn't complaining," Carla said as she stood from the sofa and walked over to him. Nick embraced her in a warm hug, he held her tight and rocked her gently just as he always did. Even though there last embrace had only been around twelve hours ago the warmth and safety of Nick's arms was still welcomed gratefully by Carla.

"Have you had a good day?" Nick asked as he loosened his grip slightly so he could look at Carla.

"Yeah, had an early dart," Cara said smiling, "then the Connor's are tryna set up a ping-pong team."

"A ping-pong team?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah, anyway it were amusing watching Johnny try and beat Aidan," Cara laughed.

"Did you deliver all those cards?"

"Yeah, did it this afternoon. Then I popped to see your Mum and made sure she had everything for tomorrow," Carla told Nick making him smile.

"And did she?"

"Yeah, she just asked if we'd bring some wine - according to her I'd have more than enough to spare," Carla sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Nick said holding Carla tight once more, "You'll definitely be drinking wine you like."

* * *

"We could get a take away," Carla said as she lay across Nick. He'd just suggested cooking but Carla was comfy and it was Christmas Eve. Nobody wanted to be cooking on Christmas Eve.

"If you want, there's stuff in the fridge that needs eating up though," Nick said going to stand up from underneath Carla.

"No, stay here," she said like a five year old making Nick smile.

"Carla we have to eat," Nick laughed.

"You can order the food from the comfort of the sofa and then when it comes I might feel like moving," Carla said as she cuddled further into Nick, if it was even possible. They had a habit of getting comfy on the sofa like this; they'd have a brief chat about their days and then sit. Sit in a comfortable silence that was only broken by comforting words or domestic questions.

"Okay, seen as it's Christmas," Nick said reaching for his phone that lay on the arm of the sofa, "Chinese?" Carla nodded and then Nick ordered. He could order without asking because he knew. He knew that she'd always have the same thing, she'd never try anything else.

* * *

"Do you have any traditions then?" Carla asked as she sat back down after tidying away from dinner.

"Traditions?"

"Christmas traditions, some families have a very strict Christmas Eve itinerary," Carla informed him.

"Well we can make our own itinerary if you want," Nick suggested.

"Yeah we could," Carla smiled, "Well clearly it starts with a Chinese."

"And us both being home early," Nick said as he moved closer to Carla. The physical space on the sofa between them bothered him. It bothered him that he was so close to Carla, yet so far. He wrapped his arms around her and she instantly relaxed; her head leaning on his chest.

"Then what?"

"Well you cleaning up," Nick joked earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"We could, um, we could watch our favourite film," Carla suggested.

"Well my favourite is Skyfall," Nick told her,"I doubt yours is the same."

"Well mine's Maleficent so we'll have to watch two," Carla declared, "And we have to put the lights off and only the Christmas tree lights will be on."

"Right so after our two films with the Christmas lights we can go to bed?"

"We could go to bed," Carla nodded.

"And do what?" Nick asked kissing the side of Carla's head.

"Depends if you're on the naughty list or the nice list Nicholas," Carla teased before turning her head and allowing Nick to kiss her properly. 

And they watched Skyfall, which Nick was totally engrossed by, Carla not so much. They watched Carla's film as well; she remained in his arms throughout and he didn't mind. He loved holding her close and feeling the warmth of her next to him. If someone had told him in June he'd be engaged to Carla Connor at Christmas he would've laughed. He would have laughed because before he knew Carla, really knew her, he'd have no idea why someone like her would go for someone like him. When the film credits began to roll Carla turned off the TV and turned off the lights then lead Nick to the bedroom where he'd find out if he'd been naughty or nice.

* * *

 **thankyou for reading; I'm trying my best to get the Christmas day oneshot up tonight or tomorrow!**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	12. Christmas Day

_**I hope everyone had a fab day yesterday! From Jaz (and also Hannah and Charl because they're fabby and hacked in didn't they?);) As Hannah uploaded this, cheeky shoutout to southparkfan1998 on fanfiction. Anyway, on with Jaz's fic which is the reason we are all here:**_

* * *

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Nick said as Carla awoke in his arms, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm," Carla mumbled as she sat up slightly, "Merry Christmas."

"Wait a minute," Nick said leaning down to the cupboard by his side of the bed.

"Nick what are you doing?" Carla asked sitting up slightly so Nick could move with more ease.

"I made you up a stocking," Nick announced, "it's only small things but seen as you didn't get much as a child."

Carla covered her mouth in disbelief as Nick passed her a stocking full of neatly wrapped presents; all the wrapping paper was child-like keeping the stocking as true to tradition as possible.

"Nick," Carla said as she took the stocking from him; they both sat up in bed, "This is so sweet thank you."

"Everyone needs a proper stocking at least once in their life," Nick declared as he wrapped one arm around Carla.

Carla carefully took out the first present that lay at the top; she unwrapped the first present to find a bottle off her favourite bubble bath. Nick received a kiss on the cheek before she began to unwrap the rest.  
Nick watched her with a glowing smiled on her face. As Carla opened the other presents she slowly built up a collection of typical stocking presents. Nick had included bubble bath, body spray, socks, sweets, nail varnish, pyjamas, lip balm and a few other small bits.  
Carla was grateful for every single thing, even the silly small presents that usually no one would ever buy her. She was so grateful because, despite it only being ten in the morning, she'd made this Christmas more magical than any before. He'd created her a memory and a sentiment. He'd listened to her stories of her past and acted upon them; Nick had created Carla the typical stocking you'd receive as a child as she loved it. Every single bit of it.

"There's one more thing," Nick said as he broke the embrace Carla held him in after opening the last thing.

"Nick, you didn't have to do all of this," Carla said as Nick passed her a box.

"No, I had to do this one," Nick said with a smile making Carla puzzled, "Open it then!"

He said like a kid nudging her shoulder making Carla laugh.

She unwrapped the box carefully, as she always did and tears brimmed in her eyes as she took the box out the wrapping.

The box contained a cabbage patch doll; the very one Carla had wished for as a little girl. The doll had dark brown her placed in bunches and she wore a green top and shorts with pink detailing.  
Carla held the box at arm's length and a stray tear fell down her cheek but a smile was formed on her face.

"It was supposed to make you smile not cry," Nick said kissing the top of her head and wrapping both his arms around her.

"Nick I can't believe you've done this for me," Carla said as she placed the doll next to her so she could hug Nick properly. She was so grateful because as a child she had practically nothing and now Nick was giving her everything - physically and emotionally.

* * *

"Turn the lights on," Carla told Nick as she made them both a coffee on the machine he could never use. The machine that nobody but Carla had ever been able to use.

"The lights are on?"

"The lights on the tree," Cara pointed to her black and white tree which stood with presents beneath it. She brought the coffee over and sat next to Nick on the sofa.

"We're seeing Roy and your family today so do you want to do presents later?" Carla asked as she drank her drink.

"We could do them now; there's still an hour and a half till we're due at Roy's." Nick told her as he moved to sit on the floor so he was nearer to the tree.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Carla asked unimpressed.

"Sitting by the tree," Nick said as if it was obvious.

"Bring the presents over here, why do we have to sit by a tree?"

"Because Carla, it's a tradition. Every year we'd all sit around the tree and open our presents," Nick explained to Carla.

"Oh okay," Carla shrugged and went to sit next to Nick on the floor.

The tree was lit up and underneath sat a collection of presents. There was a few shipped from America, a few from Michelle and then the couples presents to each other.

"You go first," Nick said passing the gift back from Suzie to Carla.

Inside was Carla's favourite sweets and wine from America which made her smile.

"There's one for you from Chelle," Carla told him passing the box over to him.

"That was sweet of her," Nick smiled opening his present.

"She approves of you, although I'm not sure why," Carla winked.

"Open yours from me," Carla said excitedly as she pointed to the box that was wrapped in a dark red colour.

"Okay," Nick laughed. He unwrapped the box then opened the cardboard box that surrounded it. In the box was a white mug with the statement "this is my favourite mug."

"Well Bethany broke your favourite one before so I got you a new one," Carla smiled.  
"I love it, thank you," Nick chuckled kissing Carla on the cheek.

"Wait there and I'll get your other one, I couldn't wrap it," Carla said before standing up and going into the bedroom.

"Here," Carla said as she laid an item hing on a hanger on the floor. The present was covered in a black cover and was almost as long as Nick.

"Carla you didn't have to get me anything," Nick said.

"Nicholas I couldn't just get you a mug. Come on unzip it then!" Carla urged.

Nick slowly unzipped the cover to find a grey Ted Baker suit, it was completer with jacket, waist coat, trousers, white shirt and a blue tie. Nick stood back from it and looked it up and down a smile creeping onto his face.

"Carla, I love it. Thank you so much!" Nick said wrapping Carla into a warm hug; he kissed the top of her head before holding her at arm's length, "thank you," he said again before kissing her properly.

"I got you something," Nick said as they sat by the tree once more.

"Nick you've already done enough," Carla said as he handed her a neatly wrapped box.  
Carla opened it to find her favourite perfume, chanel chance, and kissed Nick gently.

"Thank you," Carla smiled.

"And then this is your main one," Nick told her passing a gift bag over the top filled with tissue paper.

Carla lifted the tissue paper to find one of the most beautiful gifts she'd ever received.  
Inside the gift bag lay a Mulberry Bayswater handbag. It was deep purple in colour and was quite simply stunning.

"Nick," Carla said her tone full of shock and disbelief, "it's gorgeous," she said before lifting it properly out of the gift bag. She held it at arms length before undoing it and looking at all the space and pockets.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked with a slight chuckle.

"I love it, I love you," Cara said placing the bag carefully one the sofa before going to hug Nick. They held each other tightly and when they pulled away Carla kissed him gently. The kiss was slow and short but held so much passion and love.

"Thank you, not just for the presents but for everything," Carla said as she stood loosely in Nick's arms, "thank you for making me feel so happy, thank you for making my childhood wishes come true. Just thank you."

"Carla, you're more than welcome. You mean everything," Nick said smiling.

"You saved me this year Nick, thank you for being perfect. You're perfect for me."

"You saved yourself, you just needed a push in the right direction. I promise I will always give you that push. This year, next year, whenever you need it," Nick said kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas," Cara smiled her eyes brimming with tears from Nick's words.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading these oneshots, I really hope you've enjoyed them! From Jaz x**_

 _ **And on behalf of all the readers, I (Hannah) would like to say how amazing are Jaz's fics? Give her a review please, she deserves it!x**_


End file.
